Take It Off!
by ShyReaper
Summary: Tadashi chewed on his lower lips in anticipation. When was Hiro going to take it off? With it out of the way he can finally finish! Ugh, who knew one little thing that Hiro was wearing could be so much in the way? Then, a smirk came to his lips as he thought of a way to convince Hiro to finally take it off and maybe even never wear it again! A Two-Shot
1. Take It Off

**Take It Off!**

"Hiroooo~!" Tadashi whined in frustration. The young teen looked up at his older brother giving him one of his 'I'm innocent and wouldn't hurt a fly' looks with a wide smile.

The older boy hunched his back and dropped his jaw, resembling somewhat like a Frankenstein monster (bolts and all!), and just gave Hiro a glare.

'I'm not falling for that!' Tadashi said with narrowed eyes.

Hiro just smirked, closing his eyes.

It was only moments earlier that started this little fiasco.

"I told you a million times! No more bot fighting!" Tadashi had begun to say, pacing back and forth across the cramp room that the two of them shared. He was forming a multitude of artistic expressions by waving his hands wildly and making faces that were more fit to entertain a baby that it was rather hard to tell if he was spinning a tale of mystery or just bitc-giving his usual sermon.

Knowing the answer and wishing for the former, Hiro decided to don his trusty customized *Hirez S Headphones. They were a bit larger than the average headphones but they were much more comfortable, being entirely hands-free never moving or falling off your head and had the best sound proofing technology known to man. You could sleep through an earthquake with those! He pressed the large crescent button on the right side and a hologram projected from two points near his ears creating green digital frames that quickly turned into a music selection screen, appearing like goggles over his eyes. He lifted a finger over the surface of a second hologram that hovered independently over his chest, the controller projection, and swiped at it a few times. Frowning at a few of the choice music that were appearing in front of his eyes, he took a mental note reminding himself to update more variety later. Finally, he found a song that he was interested in and smiled, pressing play. The screen buzzed and quickly showed a few more dozen recommendations of similar songs in his inventory to also be played before starting the music.

Now that leaves us back to earlier.

"Hirooooo~!" Tadashi called his brother over and over but to no avail, Hiro just kept swaying his head to the beat that only he could hear. He wanted to scream in defeat but sadly 'give up' was not found in the older Hamada's dictionary. If Hiro wanted to play games, then, Tadashi decided, he'd give his knuckleheaded bro a game that he'd never want to quit!

A smirk came to Tadashi's lips as he took deep long strides across the floor to reach his younger brother, ending up only inches behind him. Yet despite the proximity of how close their bodies almost perfectly mold together, with Hiro's back easily fitting Tadashi's front like a puzzle piece, the musically entranced genius was none the wiser for what was about to happen.

Hiro swayed his hips side to side, tapping his right foot in a fast yet slow motion. He slowly began to open his eyes, the horizontal light breaking through the darkness of his vision. When he finally opened his eyes all the way, he spotted his room clean and...empty.

Void.

He frowned at the thought of actually scaring Tadashi away.

Did that mean Tadashi was finally fed up with his recklessness? He thought. Tadashi was never one for giving up, he had an unhealthy stubborn streak just like Hiro. It must've been passed down from the greats of all Hamadas or something. Even Aunt Cass had a stubborn streak that would outlive the Earth itself!

He just wanted Tadashi to stop talking. Tadashi had a nice face, handsome even but when he opened his mouth that's when it made it unbearable sometimes to look at him. But if he had a choice of dealing with all of the annoying lectures that no mother on Earth could rival or just having no Tadashi at all, he'd choose the never ending talking than being without Tadashi!

Lost in his thoughts, Hiro hadn't realized a pair of large hands moving over his ears, slowly pressing onto his head and grabbing at the headphones.

"Huh?!" Hiro suddenly found his head dropping down quickly as his neck bent backwards until he saw the ceiling. With fully opened eyes, he saw smirking hazelnut eyes looking back down on him.

Slowly, the black soft spongy fabric of the headphones dragged across the skin of his ears and he heard muffled voices come from the mouth above him.

"Hey," Tadashi said, drawling out with a misty voice. His words were becoming louder and clearer as more of the headphones got off of Hiro's ear.

"H-Hey." Hiro weakly replied back, giving a small hint of a nervous smile across his lips. A deep crimson donned his cheeks as he stared into Tadashi's eyes, easily getting lost within their gaze.

Tadashi smirked at the smaller boy who laid against his chest. He was so feeble and timid right now. A rare sight. And even rarer for anyone beside Tadashi himself to see.

He leaned forward so much so that he could feel Hiro's light breathing brush against his skin. He wanted to let out a small giggle at how it tickled but he needed to teach the knucklehead a lesson, so he had to keep his composure.

"Hey," Tadashi repeated. His hands still held onto the headphones tightly, making sure that they weren't completely off while at the same time open enough for Hiro to hear him as clearly as possible. Small little techno beats came off of them, slightly catching his attention. Not exactly quiet but not too loud either, at least it seemed so. Frowning, Tadashi knew that they were abhorrently loud, possibly even ripping out Hiro's eardrums at this very moment. How can Hiro do things like that so nonchalantly? This kid, for someone who claims (and has many eyewitnesses) to being quite the genius, does some of the dumbest and most immature things possible! He'll have to lecture Hiro about taking care of his own well-being.

...Later.

First, he needed to jump over his first obstacle.

_Hiro not paying attention to him_, he smiled knowingly.

Hiro widened his eyes in shock as he looked upward at the devious smile stretching over Tadashi's lips. He had an inkling of a feeling that even Tadashi didn't realize just how evil an expression his face was making at the moment.

"Tadashi?" Hiro called.

"Hmm?" The other boy grunted, almost as if he had just noticed him, making his chest pang.

"What are you going to do? You're scaring me...!" Hiro admitted, attempting to divert his eyes away from Tadashi's.

"Oh, really?" Tadashi laughed. "Maybe, if you stopped wearing _those_ I could tell you." His lips parted, revealing a set of pearly white fangs. Hiro momentarily wondered if his brother had become a vampire some time prior but immediately threw the ridiculous notion out the moment it came.

"_I'm not sure what you mean_." Hiro said with a whimper, but already had an idea as to what his brother was referring. It was so obvious. Tadashi was irritated with those _pair_ that he was holding firmly against his ears. But what exactly was he planning though?

...And would it actually be a _bad_ thing?

As if to answer his question, Tadashi leaned forward and cut out the space between them as his lips pressed onto Hiro's, shocking the smaller boy as his eyes widened from the upside down kiss. It was a small and light kiss but Hiro felt himself wanting more and instinctively closed his eyes and wrapped his lithe arms around Tadashi's neck and pulled him in deeper. At this, Tadashi pulled the headphones down around Hiro's shoulders before throwing them across the room.

The older Hamada stopped the kiss when some time passed and lifted Hiro from his position and twisted him around to face him. He held him by the shoulders tenderly.

"So, now will you start listening?" Tadashi let out a deep breath.

"...Yeah, whatever you say," Hiro replied with a heavy blush and a light sigh, not noticing his headphones cracked on the other side of the room.

* * *

><p>"Hiroooo~!" Tadashi called out, stomping around looking for his brother.<p>

_Where is that kid_, he thought to himself. He crossed his arms and frowned. Hiro was at it again! He went to that Underground Bot Fighting competition when Tadashi had explicitly told him not to!

Elsewhere, Hiro was whistling to himself when suddenly his ears perked up at the sound of a certain angry Tadashi. A small cheeky grin stretched across his lips and he looked down at the fresh box in front of him.

Opening it, he pulled out his new pair of Hirez S Headphones, quickly putting it on. He stayed on the couch and continued whistling innocently, waiting for Tadashi.

_***Fictional Headphones Inc. is not responsible for any deaths/casualties (real or otherwise) that may have surmised at a in any point from reading this story due to their 100% noise reduction; ie: 'Run over by a vehicle, Run over by a train, or Run over by a dog' etc.**_

_**A/N: Idea just came to me lol hope you got the ending because someone didn't and I had to explain it to them. Maybe I just idiot and don't know nothing. Also is my worst fear: Fluff writing. I SUX AT CUTE STUFF!...I hope it was cute like it sounded in my head.**_


	2. Off With a Vengeance

**Off With a Vengeance**

Tadashi sighed out loudly. He took off the college backpack from over his shoulder and threw it at the hat stand, not caring if it missed or not. Which it did. He groaned, clenching his eyes shut, rubbing at a sore spot between his neck and shoulder.

"Tadashi," Baymax droned as he passed by the tired college teen, "It seems you are in need of some rest and relaxation. I suggest a massage and immediate bedding for the full 8 hours for the best results." He said holding a hand up with a puffy index finger out.

"Oh, no, I'm good, Baymax." Tadashi smiled at his robotic assistant. "Just a few stretches and-CRACK!-Aahhh~ I'm all better! Thanks anyway, bud." He gave the robot a light pat on the shoulders after twisting his neck a bit. Passing Baymax, he jumped over the side of the couch in the living room and grabbed at the remote, turning on the TV.

"So, Hiro here?" Tadashi asked, absentmindedly changing the channels one by one.

"He had stated that he would be going to the library after his current class had ended."

Tadashi's face dropped and his mood was immediately ruined afterwards. "You mean bot fighting again?!" He asks while pulling up his wrist under his eyes to see the time on the watch. It was only _2:00pm_. A bit too early for his brother to be sneaking out to an underground AND illegal bot match. Tadashi bit his lips at the thought.

"No. My scanners show that Hiro is indeed within the vicinity of the library and there is a very unlikely chance that the library has a supply of bots to which he can fight with." Baymax replied with a happy chirp.

"Well...if you say so." Tadashi sighed, deciding to trust in Baymax...it wasn't like Hiro hacked into him and made him a liar or something...did he? Nah! He's being paranoid, Baymax would never let that happen and Hiro would _probably_ not do that.

After flipping through a few more channels, Tadashi found himself stopping at one that played music. It was currently playing some heavy rock with a few beats that drowned out the sound of his own heartbeat with the vocalist screaming at the top of his lungs in a dark menacing voice. While Tadashi wasn't what you would call a 'rocker' he had always enjoyed the genre, even some of the more darker and gritty ones. Though you wouldn't realize it from looking at him. Heck, he's even been to some of the concerts with his buddies; Gogo, Fred, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon. It's funny that out of all of them that the soft spoken and beloved 'mother' of the group, Honey Lemon, was the most hardcore rocker.

He chuckled to himself as he remembered one time when the dark blonde was screaming profanities and jumping up and down like a crazed maniac wearing a purple wig.

_Good times..._

Out in the corner of his eyes, he spotted that annoying pair of headphones that Hiro had always somehow managed to keep hidden or kept buying replacements of it, lying on the table top. He glared at it, wishing he had laser vision and wanted to melt it. Sighing to himself for thinking like a kid, he reached over and grabbed it.

He turned it to the side, looking at all of its settings and specifications. While it was the bane of his existence at times, it was definitely well made and more than served its purpose as an entertainment device. Growing bored, and afraid of making the TV too loud for Aunt Cass's customers downstairs, he switched the headphones to their wifi search setting and connected to the TV's wifi.

Donning them, he listened to the loud banging of instruments and singing that only he could hear. He smiled and shut his eyes, not quite asleep yet, as he let himself be swallowed into the darkness with only the music as his companion. It was soothing and helped to pass the time.

Now this was relaxation!

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Hiro called out loudly as he came in through the door that led directly into their home, bypassing the shop entrance. He lifted a foot, holding the doorknob as he started to remove his sneakers one by one.<p>

"Tadashi?" He called out again as he turned a corner, sticking his head out and looking around for any signs of his brother. Looking around a bit more he stumbled upon his robotic nurse, Baymax, who was just heading to his recharging station.

"Hey, Baymax, is Tadashi around?" Hiro asked.

"Cute fluffy baby~!" Baymax said in an almost drunken manner, giving Hiro huge and slow pats on his head, ruffling his already messy black hair.

"Baymax! _Tadashi?!_" Hiro frowned and tried swatting away the huge white hands that kept slapping at him to no avail.

"Oh, -hic- Tadashi is asleep...I think in the living room~." Baymax giggled before walking past Hiro and stopped abruptly. He turned towards the room where his charging station was and raised a foot, then walked backwards bumping into the wall. He continued this repeatedly causing Hiro to let out a desperate sigh.

"Let me help you, Marshmallow Man." Hiro said as he grabbed hold of Baymax's arm and guided him to his station.

When that was done and over with, he immediately headed to the living room. Lo and behold, just like Baymax had stated, there Tadashi was. He was lying asleep on the couch blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

Hiro immediately caught sight of the orange headphones that belonged to him wrapping snuggly around Tadashi's head.

It was cute, he thought.

Suddenly, a devilish smirk crossed his lips as he thought of payback for what Tadashi had done to him a few weeks ago.

Taking quiet long steps towards his brother, despite knowing that the headphones were completely soundproof, Hiro stretched over his brother.

"Tadashi, are you awake?" He asked, knowing that he wasn't going to get a reply. "Okay, if you don't mind me doing anything _don't say anything_." He leaned down and cupped his hand over his ear to listen for any sounds. "So that's a yes? I can do anything I want? Good!"

He squee'd and squatted down so that he was eye level with the back of Tadashi's head.

Slowly, he reached over and cupped his hands over the headphones, squeezing them slightly as he began to pull them off. Tadashi wiggled his nose a bit and scrunched his eyes but did nothing else so Hiro continued. Moving the headphones down around Tadashi's neck, he opened his mouth to say something but suddenly found two large arms grab him by his shoulders and in an instant he found himself with his back on the couch and a very _awake_ Tadashi hovering over him.

"H-Hey," Hiro said with shock and awe, still not registering what had just happened.

"Yeah, _hey_." Tadashi smirked, eyeing him with glee and leaned down to kiss him.

In a way, Hiro guessed he got his payback.

_**A/N: Sorry you had to go through this horrible story but I hope you at least enjoyed it somewhat :(**_


End file.
